Dangerous Eyes
by Moon Angels
Summary: GRR!! Gomen! Messed up again!! I posted ch.3 as ch.2!! ^^() here's the real order! So those who have read before should re-read...GOMEN!!
1. Default Chapter

~**~ Disclaimer! We do not own these characters! They belong to Clamp… we're just… borrowing them! Please Enjoy and R&R!!!! Arigatou! Written by Stacey and Acacia!   
  
Dangerous Eyes  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Come on Tomoyo! Let's go to the park!" Seventeen-year-old Sakura called, trying to get her friend out of her house. It wasn't working. "Syao-chan said he'd get Eriol-kun to come too!" Sakura grinned to herself. This should get her to come out. But it didn't.  
"I don't wanna go out in the bright sunlight!" Tomoyo called from somewhere in her room. Sakura frowned and looked up at her friend's window. Usually the curtains were aside and the blinds up, allowing the sunlight to enter the room, but today they weren't.   
"Fine Tomoyo! But you'll miss seeing Eriol-kun!" Sakura called as she started to walk towards the gate.  
"Alright. Tell him to call me later." Came Tomoyo's reply. Sakura frowned once again and opened to gate, let herself out, and shut it behind her. She walked toward the park and glanced at her watch.  
"Hooee!!" she cried. "I promised Syao-chan I'd meet him a half an hour ago!" she ran towards the park wondering why her friend suddenly would not want to go anywhere. Especially when Eriol would be there.  
  
At the park!!! Muahahah!  
  
Syaoran glanced around the park and tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Where the hell is she?" he mumbled to himself. While waiting, his thoughts wandered back to an hour ago when he tried to convince Eriol to come to the park, but he had refused to leave his house. He shook his head. I'll never understand that guy… why do I even try?   
"Syao-chan!!" A cheerful voice rang out, breaking his thoughts. He smiled and turned towards the source. He opened his arms for her and she almost knocked him over running into his arms.  
"Oof! You're later Sakura." He told her grinning. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Bite me.  
"Okay." He laughed as she squirmed to get away. He caught her chin in his hand, tilted her head up and kissed her instead.   
"Mmm…" she replied. He broke the kiss.  
"You're crazy friend is hiding in the bushes recording this, isn't she?" he asked, looking around.  
"Actually…" she started. "I couldn't get her to come… she said she didn't want to come out in the 'bright sunlight'." Syaoran frowned.  
"That's what Eriol told me also.  
"Honto?"  
"Hai… hmm… oh well, we'll talk to them later. Let's just enjoy our date for now." He told her smiling. She smiled back.  
"Alright."  
Later that evening… Tomoyo's room!  
  
"Hai. I know Eriol. Eight o'clock tonight." Tomoyo said into the phone. "But what are we going to do about Li-kun and Sakura? Sakura tried to get me to go to the park with her earlier, but it was too bright out… I feel so bad."  
"Don't worry about it too much." Eriol replied. "They'll understand soon enough." Tomoyo sighed.  
"I know. Well, I have to go… my mother is expecting me to help her cook dinner tonight. I'll see you there at eight."  
"Alright, jaa love." He replied.  
"Sayonara." She hung up the phone. Sighing again, she stood up and stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin seemed a pit paler that it usually was. (If that's even possible!) Smiling to herself, she turned away from it and headed downstairs.  
  
Syaoran's Apartment!!!  
  
"So I guess you're staying here with me tonight?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he sat down on the couch next to her. She smiled. (With her eyes closed of course! Argh! That really bugs me!)  
"Hai." She replied. "You can't get rid of me." She snuggled up next to him.  
"Not that I'd want to." He replied and put his arms around her. He moved her a bit so he could get the remote.  
"What are we going to watch?" she asked looking up at him. He grinned.  
"The scariest vampire movie I can find."  
"HOOEE????!!"  
  
  
  
  
Stacey: Muahahaha!!! So has anyone figured out the plot to this? If so, if u review, just say u figured it out… don't ruin it for others ^^ We put a few clues in, but hopefully nothing too major ^^ Well, hope you enjoyed chapter one! Be on the look out for Chapter 2!!! Ja ne!  
  
Cacia: Muahaha! WE did put some major clues in this. ^.^ Hope u guys can figure it out! Ja ne!  



	2. Ch.2

~**~hey you guys!! Stacey and Acacia were really bored, so here's the second chapter! ~.^ This chapter should begin to wrap things up and should give you some very interesting clues...well, enjoy!! R & R!! Ja Ne!!!!!~**~  
  
Dangerous Eyes  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Next day at school!!  
  
(That annoying bell sounds... ya know... the one that starts to school day in all animes! GRRRR!!) Sakura was already seated peacefully at her desk when Syaoran walked into the classroom. He spyed his girl friend and walked quickly towards his desk. Stopping just before his desk and infront of hers, he sat on her lap. She screamed as she tryed to pry herself away from him.   
"Damnit Syao-chan! You're heavy!" she complained, trying to push him away.  
Syaoran smiled gleefully as Tomoyo and Eriol entered the classroom together, with their huge sunglasses on. Syaoran grinned.  
"Hey! Who called the American secret service??? I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol glared at him as they found their seats near the couple.   
"Syao-chan! Leave them alone and get off me! Class is going to start soon... you'll get scolded by Ryu-sensei."  
Syaoran reluctantly got up and went to his seat just as the teacher entered the room. He glared at Tomoyo and Eriol, trying hard not to laugh out-loud. Sakura stomped on his foot, causing him to jump up in the air as everyone began laughing at him.   
"Li-san? Would you like to share something with the class? Or would you rather go stand out in the hallway? I'm beginning to think you like holding the water buckets too much." Ryu-sensei said. Syaoran stood standing and bowed slightly.  
"Iie sensei."   
"Good. Now sit down." Ryu-sensei turned around to face the board.  
Syaoran took his seat as he sighed anime style. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed silently to themselves as Sakura tried to hold her laugh in. He glared at the wall when he suddenly had an urge to say something about the sunglasses that Tomoyo and Eriol were wearing.   
"So... I heard the American secret service is hiding aliens... Where do you guys keep them? (in pine valley!!!!) Are there aliens in Japan too?" Tomoyo and Eriol just ignored him.  
  
At lunch. . .   
  
(Syaoran is sitting in his tree, Sakura is sitting underneath him as Tomoyo and Eriol walk up with their huge sunglasses still on)  
"So, do any of these aliens come to the High school? I mean, like disguised as humans and what not?" Syaoran said as he laughed to himself.   
"The only alien here is you Syao-chan." Sakura commented, rolling her eyes.  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat down next to Sakura, taking out their lunch. Syaoran glared at them as he smiled to himself as he jumped down from the tree and walked quickly up to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
"So that's why you're always video taping things Tomoyo-san! You're observing us here and you're going to go back to America to report to headquarters." Syaoran said.  
Eriol's eyes went demonized underneath his sunglasses as he jumped up and pushed Syaoran hard against the tree and snapped at him. Syaoran jumped back in suprise as he saw small fangs on the side of his mouth as Eriol pulled back with a confused glance.   
"Uhh..." Sakura whispered, staring at Eriol. "Syao-chan, maybe you should stop now... it's gone far enough." she cast a worried glance at Tomoyo who just glared at Eriol. Tomoyo grabbed his arm and dragged him off. When they were out of hearing range of everyone she whispered angrily to him.  
"You almost blew our cover!"  
"Gomen. He just pushed it too far." he apologized.  
"I don't care! If they find out about us, we'll have to make them one of us too! I don't want to do that!" she said on the verge of tears.  
Eriol watched her sympathetically. She smiled back to him before taking his hand and walking quickly back to Sakura and Syaoran. They both looked up a little nervously at the two. Tomoyo smiled at her friend.  
"Gomen about that."  
  
Walking Home!!!!  
  
"Ja ne Sakura! Li-kun!" Tomoyo called as they parted ways. She turned to where Eriol was, only he wasn't there. She looked around and let out a yelp of surprise as he picked her up from behind.  
"ERIOL!" He laughed.   
"You're still staying the night at my house right?" he asked her, putting her down.  
"Hai. I just told mom I was staying at Sakura's tonight." she replied.  
  
Eriol's House!!!! ooooooooohhhhhhhh...... (Stacey- I wanna go to Eri-sama's house!!!!)  
  
Nakura sat on the comfortable sofa's near the doorway when they heard the door creack open.   
"Maaaaster!! Suppi-chan won't come off the chandeleir to play with me!!! I have all sorts of fun planned, but he's being an ass!" She glared at the small, black cat-like creature hiding from her. Then she noticed Tomoyo. "TOMOYO-SAAAAAAN!!!!" she ran over and hugged her to death, almost knocking the sunglasses off her face.  
"Who's this Suppi-chan you speak of Ruby Moon?" Spinel asked, not budging from his safe place. Nakuru jumped up and down, attempting to somehow jump high enough to catch Spinel.   
"You're Suppi-chan!!! Now come play with MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
"I have a surprise for you Nakuru." Eriol said, putting his hand in his coat pocket.   
"HONTO???!!!????"   
Eriol pulled out a small but medium sized toy, that looked quiet familiar to Nakuru. She jumped up and down smiling and laughing as she took the Touya shaped doll and ran up to her room.   
"That should keep her busy for awhile." he exclaimed, laughing. He looked up and Spinel. "It's safe for you to come down now Spinel Sun."  
"Thank god!!! She's been trying to catch me all day! What would I do without you?" he asked as he (she? it?) flew up the stairs to his (her? it's?) room. "I'll be reading if you need me."  
"Shall we get started, love?" Eriol asked as he pulled her up the stairs towards his room.  
  
At Syaorans house. . . (~.^)  
  
"Why the hell were you so stupid ealier Syao-chan??!!" Sakura asked as she plopped down on his couch.   
"Gomen, Sakura-san. But I couldn't help it! They looked so ridiculous with those glasses! I mean they were soooo big! They fit over half of their faces!"   
"I know. But that's not nice to make fun of them for it." Sakura said giggling.   
Syaoran smiled gleefully as he walked into his room and undressed. Sakura followed shortly after and moved to his bed, watching his body move to hers. He leaned down and kissed her gently, pushing her against the mattress, moving his hand towards her breast. She flinched as he grabbed her breast, her school uniform crumbled on her body. She sighed loudly as he took off her shirt and moved his hand towards her skirt and undressed her quickly. He watched her move against his hips as he pulled the sheets up over them and lay down on her.   
  
Eriol's house. . . (once again!! ~.^)  
  
About fifty million candles were lit in Eriol's room, Tomoyo and himself sitting in the middle, a gigantic glowing star underneath them as they closed their eyes and sat cross legged.   
"Which one should we take first; Spinel or Nakuru?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled gleefully.  
"Which ever one walks through the door first." Eriol replied, smiling and showing his fangs.   
Spinel floated softly near Eriol's room as he opened it quickly, staring into the dark and lighted room. He gasped as he saw Eriol and Tomoyo spying him oddly as they both smiled and walked up to him. His eyes went wide as he raced down the hallway.  
"You get Spinel and i'll get Nakuru." Eriol said as he started down the opposite hallway. Tomoyo smiled and glared at Spinel as she strolled quietly down the endless hall.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Alright!! this is the second chp.!! hope you guys like it! Hopefully you know what's happening by now ^^  
R & R!!!!!!! Onegai! Peace, luv and other stuf! *for now* Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	3. Ch.3

~**~You cant kill us!! *both run and hide* S and S fans will hate us for this chapter, but that's alright!! R & R and enjoy!! *please don't kill us...* ^^()~**~  
  
Dangerous Eyes  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A few days later!!  
  
"I wonder why Tomoyo and Eriol-kun want us to come over to Eriol's house?" Sakura wondered aloud as she and Syaoran walked up the sidewalk to Eriol's HUGE mansion. Syaoran shrugged.  
"I dunno." they paused at the door and rang the doorbell. Sakura gasped in shock and involuntarilly took a step back when she saw who answered the door. Nakuru stood there in his (her? it's?) Ruby Moon form, his (her? it's?) eyes glowing a dark red.   
"My master awaits you." she said emotionlessly. Syaoran glared.  
"What the hell?" he stepped in the door, Sakura following him closely. They both jumped as the door slammed shut. Sakura turned around and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.  
Eriol walked slowly up to them, smiling gleefully. Sakura grasped Syaoran as he walked up, only inches from their faces. Kero popped out of Sakura's bag, gasping for breath when he noticed Spinal-sun smiling at him. His eyes went big as Suppi grabbed him and yanked him out of the small carrying bag and bit his neck.   
"KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura screamed, still holding on to Syaoran.   
Tomoyo walked up to Eriol, taking his hand and smiling. Sakura reached for her Star Key, Syaoran for his sword. Eriol's eyes began to glow red as Sakura and Syaoran slowly began to change.   
  
A few hours later. . . (gomen, we HAD to leave you in suspense!! ^^())  
  
"I wonder where the gaki and kaiju are?" Touya said as Yukito walked slowly by his side.   
"Did she say where she was going?"   
Touya nodded his head as he noticed a HUGE mansion to his left, something he had never realized before. He turned to Yuki and took him by the arm and dragged him through the gates. The doorbell rang. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. (Damnit Cacia!! Why so many??!!)  
"TTTOOOOOUUUUUYYYAAA!!!" Nakuru screamed as she jumped on him, almost causing him to fall to the ground. Yuki smiled as she looked over at him with really evil eyes. "Why don't you come in."   
"You wouldn't have happened to see Sakura, would you?" Touya asked as Nakuru dragged him into the mansion.  
"Why, yes, we have actually."  
"We??"   
Nakuru smiled as she let go of Touya and walked quickly over to her master, Eriol, Tomoyo and Spinal-sun standing by her side. Nakuru quietly walked into the kitchen and came back out, one of her hands behind her back. Suddenly, she lunged at Yukito and pulled a VERY sharp and VERY big knife. She stabbed him26 (Cacia came up w/ that) times. His limp, dead body fell to the ground.   
(TOUYA'S MINE!!! ALLL MINE!!!! MUUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *chases Nakuru with a really kool sythe* DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -cacia) (~blink, blink~ oookay....-Stacey)  
Touya jumped back quickly as he ran for the door, grabbing the door knob and finding it was locked. He turned around to see Nakuru almost on top of him.   
  
Much, Much later that evening. . .   
  
"And today in local news. . ."  
Nakuru, Spinel, Kero-chan, Touya, Eriol and Tomoyo sat in front of the really big television, throughly enjoying themselves.   
"The world, is being attacked by what seems to be, bears. Stuffed, teddy bears. NOT like the ones that you buy in stores. These ones seem to have a blood thirsty taste and tend to attack people."  
Eriol smiled evily as he hugged Tomoyo who smiled as well. They all laughed as a small teddy bear with sharp claws and teeth appeared on the screen.   
"And this just seems to get worse and worse. . . Well, considering that this will be my last night broadcasting to you, ja ne! and RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
Eriol laughed gleefully as he turned the television off and took Tomoyo by the arm, telling every one good night.   
"I'll meet you in my room, I have some businuss to take care of." Eriol said, smiling.   
"Don't be too long, love." Tomoyo whispered, winking at him and walking towards his room.   
He opened the door quietly, listening to the two in the closed room scream.  
"DAMNIT!!! WE CAN'T EVEN KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard Sakura scream.  
"ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA. . . "  
"Gonna what? Cuddle me to death?" Eriol asked , leaning down and looking at Syaoran and Sakura.  
"How come all the other teddy bears get claws and teeth. . . it's not fair!!" Sakura screamed as she ran around the room trying to get used to her new body.   
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. You'll get used to it." Eriol smiled gleefully as he picked them up and put them on a sill above a fireplace.   
"Why i otta. . . " Syaoran began to say, trying to get away from Eriol's grip.   
"Now be good and go to sleep."   
"KISS MY ASS!!!!!"   
"DON'T YOU BACK TALK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol screamed.   
"Don't talk to Sakura like that!!"  
"Shut up!" Eriol screamed back at Syaoran.   
"God your such a Pussy!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at him, eying him with her small beany eyes.   
"If you don't shut up I'll beat you down like a DIRTY WHORE!!!!"   
"Damnit Eriol! Don't call her a whore!!!"  
Eriol clenched his fists in anger as he stormed out the room, slamming the door shut. Syaoren laughed loudly as Sakura joined him.  
"We showed him!" Sakura screamed.   
"Sure as hell we did!"   
Sakura leaned over to try and give him a high five but instead fell off the sill as Syaoran screamed at her.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*both cacia and stacey run* RUN AWAY!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please, you can't kill us!!!! please!! were begging you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^() yeah, their out of character, but hey ~.^ R & R and you can't kill us....you just can't...cause then u'll have less stories to read!!! ^^   
~Runs from rabid S&S fans~ Until next time! Ja ne!  



End file.
